


Not Another Couple

by Orpah



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpah/pseuds/Orpah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day, and Merida would rather not see much more of it. But will a certain couple change her mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Couple

**Author's Note:**

> It's more of a slice of life thing, so I hope you enjoy it! I haven't seen any fics really that combined the Big Four plus Frozen, so naturally I wanted to do it.

Merida groaned as she saw all the pink and hearts festooning the walls. It was that time of year again, the one day where girls gushing about their boyfriends went up to about ten times as annoying as usual, where the smell of flowers and chocolate filled the hallway, and there was always, always, at least one caramel chocolate smeared on the floor by someone's carelessness.

Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle as he looked over at Merida, saying, “I take it someone doesn't like Valentine's Day?”

She must have been seriously glowering for him to look like that at her, but she couldn't help it. “Is it too much to ask that people keep their relationships to themselves? Look at him, he's trying to suck the face off of her right in front of my locker!”

And indeed, a couple stood blocking Merida's locker.

Hiccup gave a small laugh, though he seemed infinitely more awkward; he was in an ocean of teenage hormones and romance as a teenager who'd barely begun to flirt. 

Before Merida could break apart the couple and get to her locker, a pair of girls popped over in front of them.

“Merida, look! Someone put chocolate in my locker!” Rapunzel was excited, practically oozing enthusiasm. She held a rather large, red cardboard heart, which she'd taken the lid off of. Several chocolates were missing.

The reason for missing chocolate was pretty obvious, as Anna stood next to Rapunzel chewing. 

“That's great, Punzy,” Merida sighed, unable to be truly mad with either of them. She took a chocolate, which turned out to have strawberry flavored filling. “Now, I've got to get into my locker...”

“You think it was Flynn?” Hiccup helped himself to the chocolate, stopping and saying, “Wow, tell him thanks for me, this is good!”

“I know! I love this chocolate!” Anna bubbled, helping herself to another one. She would probably be hyperactive soon enough, but that was okay.

Rapunzel was blushing, saying, “I don't know... I guess it was probably him...” She grinned, saying, “It's so sweet of him, isn't it?”

Both agreed, Anna with an excited 'Yes! He's the best! You're so lucky!' and Hiccup with a 'Yeah, sure.'

Merida snapped at the couple, “Hey! Make out in front of someone else's locker!” They gave her dirty looks, but moved. As she dug in her locker, she glanced back over her shoulder to see what else was going on.

There was a lot of kissing, but then she finally spotted someone who she actually knew: Jack, who stood by his locker talking to someone...

Elsa. That was Anna's older sister. She was notable for her white hair, which so nicely matched Jack's.

She watched curiously, seeing Jack with his hands tucked behind his back and his eyes darting down to his toes every so often. Elsa looked down at her hands, tucked against her light blue jacket demurely. There was nothing Elsa did that wasn't graceful, after all.

Merida, while not a gossip, strained to hear what he was saying. She couldn't help being curious, not after Anna and Rapunzel had excitedly discussed what they were sure were the signs of a crush from Jack towards Elsa.

“Just, you know, I had some stuff lying around, and I thought...” Jack cleared his throat, using the one hand from behind his back. His cheeks began to heat up as Elsa looked at him curiously, red lips starting to open in a question.

“Thisisforyou,” he said, before she could ask, and shoved a white, papery thing at her.

Elsa took it, and her cheeks began to heat up, as she covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh, Jack...” It was a snowflake, it looked like, with a red heart candy in the center.

“I know, it was stupid,” Jack sighed, looking as though he was ready to slink off and try to forget the embarrassment.

“It's not stupid,” Elsa said, and very carefully, she leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she smiled, a small, graceful smile still.

Jack let out a whoop, then quieted down a bit, as he said shakily, “So, you like it?”

“I like it,” Elsa said, unwrapping the heart. “Thank you.”

As the pair blushed, Merida decided that she could take at least one couple this Valentine's day. Sometimes, she supposed, love didn't have to look so disgusting...

“Look, look, I got one too!” Anna cried out excitedly, holding up a big red heart with lace attached to it. 

Merida sighed. Now she would have to hear about Kristoff for the next period or so...


End file.
